The Great Migration
by Aquade
Summary: When Private finds a turtle named Leroy on the beach, the penguins embark on a trip to return him to home. On the way, they unearth more facts on Leroy. Who is he really?
1. Out with a Bang

"That's all for today, boys. You can have free time for the rest of the day."

Skipper shook the water from his feathers as his team cheered. The otter from next door popped in. "Hey, guys! What's up? What's with all the cheering?"

Skipper turned around sharply. "Marlene! You know you shouldn't sneak up on us like that! What would happen if you got hurt? Or worse? You wouldn't want that on our conscious now, would you?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Right."

Private waddled over beside her. "We're free for the rest of the day unless a mission pops up, Marlene. Isn't that smashing?"

He was rewarded with a slap from Skipper. Knowing that they did this often, Marlene ignored it and turned to the other penguins. "So, what are you going to do?"

Kowalski took out his clipboard and tapped it. "I'll be working on inventions," he scoffed. "Of course."

"Those inventions of yours will probably end up saving or destroying the world, wouldn't it?" Marlene cocked a brow.

Kowalski threw his flippers up. "Am I that easy to read?"

Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite. Seeing as it was lit, Skipper immediately grabbed it and threw it away. "Ka boom," murmured Rico sadly, as he watched the C-4 fly away.

The penguin then brightened up and regurgitated another explosive. "Ka boom!"

Private took the dynamite from his comrade. Shaking his head, Private extinguished the flame. "Oh, Rico. When are you going to learn that there are other ways to solve problems besides chainsaws and explosives?"

Rico shrugged. Skipper tapped a flipper to his beak. "I don't know, Private. Explosives worked pretty well with those robbers we fought several times."

"And the chainsaw did a good work of hacking the mainframe of Alice's computer," Kowalski added grudgingly. "I still don't know how that worked."

Before the conversation could continue, three lemurs jumped into the habitat. "Who is the one who has exploded my throne and endangered my booty?" demanded Julien.

"We know it was you four. Who else keeps explosives?" said Maurice.

The penguins and Marlene glared pointedly at Skipper. The leader held his flippers up in mock surrender. "What? I swear it wasn't done intentionally."

"But I don't regret it," he mumbled.

Maurice walked up to Skipper. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take for us to fix the throne? Not to mention, I have to stand his whining about me working too slow!"

Skipper turned his gaze on Kowalski. "Kowalski, options."

Kowalski tapped his beak with a pencil. "I would think –counting the fact that they have limited tools– around a month."

Skipper looked at Kowalski. The scientist's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean options for what we should do."

Seeing as his leader didn't say anything, Kowalski went on. "We could offer to fix up the throne for them."

Skipper nodded. "Good work."

He turned to Maurice. "How does next month sound to you?"

"Next month!" sputtered Maurice. "Why can't we do it now?"

"Yeah!" Marlene crossed her arms. "I thought you were having a free day."

"Yes, we are," confirmed Skipper.

"In fact, we have it marked on our calendar," added Kowalski, tapping on the mentioned calendar. "Since next month isn't planned yet, we can do it then."

"Ka boom!" exclaimed Rico out of the blue.

Marlene and Maurice stared at the. Skipper felt someone tugging his flipper before he could answer. He looked down to find Mort beside him. The mouse lemur stared at Skipper with big puppy eyes. "Please? The king needs it!"

Skipper groaned. "All right! All right! Kowalski, give the cry baby his early birthday present."

"But, sir, what about the-"

"Just get it so that we can all have a peaceful state of mind."

Kowalski saluted before leading Rico and Private down to get the gift. This left Skipper alone with Marlene and the lemurs. Julien bounced up and down in anticipation. "I did not be foreseeing that you smelly, flightless water birds would be getting me, the king, a birthday present!"

"Yeah," added Marlene. "I didn't know you were that sort of penguin."

"Oh no, I'm not. Personally, I wanted to use it as a bribing tool,; but Private wanted me to do otherwise."

Marlene chuckled. "You'll never change, will you?"

Skipper shook his head. "Never."

Private hopped out of the hatch before leaning back in to pull something out. As he topped dangerously close to the edge, Skipper grabbed him. "You should never go down a ladder head first," teased Skipper.

"Thanks, Skipper."

Skipper helped heave the gift up as Kowalski climbed out, exhausted and panting. "Next time," said the scientist, "we use the tunnels."

Skipper looked around. "Where's Rico?"

"He went to get the truck," explained Private.

Julien jumped up and began tearing away the wrapping paper. As the last piece was thrown away, the gift stood in front of them. "So," ventured Private, "what do you think?"

The lemur stood with his mouth agape. "This is the bestest present anyone is to be giving me!" he exclaimed.

Julien sat on his new throne, admiring the jewels that covered the entire thing. "Are these real?"

Skipper shrugged. "Most of them."

"Where did you get them anyway?" asked Marlene.

Skipper thought about the mob of angry zookeepers that they had had to lose. "It's, uh, classified."

At that moment, Rico appeared around the bend, honking the horn. "Rico is here!" shouted Private.

"Yes, Private, we can all hear it," said Kowalski.

The scientist snorted. "See what I did?"

When nobody laughed, Kowalski turned away and began adjusting the straps to keep the throne in place. "Nobody appreciates humor nowadays," he murmured.

Private turned to Skipper. "Um, Skipper?"

"Yes, Private?"

"If you don't need me, could I take the car down to the beach?"

The young penguin shifted his feet uncomfortably as he waited for a response. Skipper looked around. "Why not? Kowalski, Rico, and I can take care of things here. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Skipper!"

Private flipped over the fence and waddled over towards their garage.

* * *

**And it's up! I'll try to update as soon as I can, so bear with me. A happy adventure story if you ask me. If you don't like it, just skip it. I won't force you to do anything. Review please!**


	2. An Animal in Need

"Ahh!"

Private turned the steering wheel as far right as it could go. "Whew."

He had missed the wheels of a car by centimeters. As the young penguin continued driving, he mentally slapped himself. Great job, Private, he thought. Of all the times to go, you had to go at rush hour.

A truck pulled up in front of him. "Ahh!" he screamed again.

Private tried to jump out; but his flippers were locked in a death grip on the steering, and his feet would not move from the pedal. The young penguin did the only thing he could do: he squeezed his eyes shut.

A few seconds passed. Private opened an eye. "Huh?"

He turned behind quickly and realized something: the truck was just high enough for him to drive under it. The soldier breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

Private crunched up his face. "Why am I talking to myself?"

He answered himself. "It's a natural reaction produced by almost ending up as roadkill."

"You're starting to sound like Kowalski."

"Well, someone had to listen to the scientist's lectures."

"Is that why I always seem to zone out?"

"Correct."

"I see Skipper and Rico doing it as well. Do they have someone in their head as well?"

"Technically, we're the same person; but yes, Skipper and Rico have them too."

"Wow! Kowalski is going to explode when he tries to figure out how this works."

"Yes, perhaps so."

"Is it going to end soon?"

"What?"

"Me talking to myself?"

"If you continue your course of action, no. It's going to go on forever."

"In English please."

"It basically means that if you continue talking to me, no."

"Oh dear. How do I stop it?"

"I thought you liked me."

"Oh, I do. It's just that this might me a hindrance during missions."

"I'm a hindrance?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

Not liking how the conversation was turning out, Private slapped himself to block out the voice. It worked. The boy shook his head. "Much better."

He turned towards the beach. Within minutes, he was there. "Now, where should I put this?"

A clutter of bushes provided the perfect cover for the penguin's vehicle. After the car was parked away from human eyes, Private walked along the sea shore.

"Help!"

Private straightened up and strained his ears. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Help!"

There it was again. Private obeyed his training and waddled towards the call as fast as he could. Although he would have liked to slide, it was virtually impossible to slide on sand. "Just keep shouting!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Private saw a turtle around his age on a rock. "What's wrong?" asked the penguin. "Are you hurt?"

"Uh, hello?" The turtle raised up a flipper, showing the ropes tied around it. "What does it look like?"

"Oh! You're trapped!"

"Well, duh! And the tide is coming in –fast!"

Private jumped into the water without hesitancy. He pulled at the rope tied around the turtle's appendage. "Why," grunted Private, "do humans throw waste and trash into the ocean with absolutely no concern for the creatures living there?"

Despite the situation he was in, the turtle shrugged good-naturally. "I'm not sure."

He brightened up. "Hey, you don't happen to have something sharp on you, do you?"

Private looked around and shook his head. "No, but-"

He cut his sentence off, having spied a piece of broken glass. "Stay here. I think I've found something."

The turtle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like there's anywhere to go."

Private ignored him and swam back to shore. He handed the glass carefully. Swimming back was a bit of a problem, however, but Private managed it. The penguin cut the rope swiftly. "You can swim, right?"

The turtle raised a brow. "What does it look like?"

"Sorry, just making sure."

They dived in and swam to shore. "Thanks," said the turtle. "I'm Leroy, by the way."

"Private."

"Strange name. Rank?"

"Yes." Private was surprised. "How did you know?"

Leroy waved the question away. "Long story."

"Where's the rest of your group?" Private knew that turtles tended to stick in groups. "Or are you a loner?"

"Nah. I got separated from my group back there."

Private's eyes grew wide. "Oh! You're lost!"

"Well I wouldn't say that-"

He was ignored by the penguin. Private went on. "Don't worry! We'll help you get back! That's what we do, see?"

The penguin began waddling towards the spot where he had hid the car. Private turned back. "Are you coming?"

It was clear that Leroy was supposed to be following him. Leroy gave the penguin an amused glance before following.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed it before, I changed the summary because the story wasn't going the way I had wanted to if Leroy was a baby turtle, so I made him older. Same turtle though, so don't worry!**


	3. I Spy You

"So, who likes surprises?"

"Private," Skipper sipped his fish coffee, "I'm having an odd case of déjà vu." He banged his mug down on the table. "And I'm not liking it!"

Kowalski sat down beside his leader. "You're not the only one, sir."

Private glanced between them nervously. "I know you're both thinking about the Antarctic incident, but this is different! Besides, we did learn that penguins and leopard seals can live together peacefully."

Kowalski got up to refill Skipper's cup. "While almost getting eaten in the process," he added. Kowalski looked around. "By the way, have you seen Rico? It's almost time for our morning training."

Private shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him. Rico will be Rico. He is probably off somewhere and –oh dear- we've gotten off topic." Private crossed his flippers. "Now if you would listen to me, we might be able to –Oof!"

Private had fallen down the hatch. Seconds later, Rico climbed down. "Heh heh, sorry," murmured the psychotic penguin, not sounding the least bit regretful.

Skipper face-smacked himself and got up. "Rico, how many times I have told you to stop?"

Rico shrugged. "I don't know."

Skipper ignored him –leaving Kowalski to tell Rico that it was a rhetorical question then explain what a rhetorical question was– and looked at his unconscious soldier. The leader nudged the youngest member of his team with a foot. "Come on, Private. We don't have all day."

Private lay unmoving. Skipper looked at the cup of coffee in his hands, then at the soldier. Coming to a decision, the penguin poured the remains of the coffee over his teammate.

Private woke up spluttering. "W-what?"

Kowalski quizzically glanced at Skipper. "What about your coffee, sir?"

Skipper shrugged. "It wasn't really good anyway."

The statement caused Kowalski to glare at his leader as the scientist was the one who had brewed the drink in the first place. "Um, guys?"

They turned to look at Private. The young penguin looked at them with a bewildered expression on his face. "Why am I soaked with coffee?"

Skipper waved the question away. "Just go and wash it off before it dries."

Private suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. "Never mind that," said the soldier. "I have somebody I want you to meet."

At that moment, a bundle of blankets tumbled down. "Intruder alert!" yelled Skipper.

His team took defensive poses behind him when three familiar lemurs dropped in. "Hello, my smelly flightless neighbors," exclaimed Julien. "Who am I to receive such basking from you?"

Skipper glared at the lemur king. "State your business and leave, Ringtail!"

"Although you have to admit, the Shakespeare has increased his language skills somewhat," noted Kowalski.

Maurice stepped up. "His Royal Majesty requires to whether or not you have seen a blanket made out of blankets?"

Julien had lost no time and was searching the penguins' fridge. "Catch" was the muffled reply.

"Hey!" Rico pulled the lemur king out of their fridge. "Penguin personnel only."

"All right, see if I care." Julien wiped the crumbs away.

Rico frowned as he saw that the crumbs were from a chocolate cake he had been saving for weeks. "Bad lemur."

Before a fight could break out, Private pointed at the bundle. "Um, is that it?"

"Yes!" Julien bounded over.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the bundle began moving. "Ha!" cried Julien. "See, Maurice? I told you I caught something!"

"Can somebody get this off me?"

Private gasped. "Leroy!"

"Well, duh! You did you think it was?" asked the turtle.

Private immediately took off the blanket and handed it back to the lemur. "Here you go."

Leroy took in a huge breath. He turned to the lemurs. "Next time you want to catch someone with a blanket, please warn them. It's really stuffy in there."

Skipper stepped up and looked at Leroy in the eye. "State your business, marine creature."

"Skipper! He's a guest!" said Private.

Leroy held up a flipper. "Easy, Private. I've got this."

He looked at Skipper. "What do you want to know?"

"Name and rank first."

"Name: Leroy. Rank: Um, uh, classified."

Skipper stared at Leroy, his beak agape. "You can't tell me it's classified! I'm your commanding superior!"

"Um, actually, Skipper, since we don't really know him, we can't-"

Kowalski was cut off. Leroy smirked at Skipper. "Oh I'm sure you are, but _my_ superiors are higher than yours for sure. _And_ they have ordered me not to say anything."

Skipper opened and closed his mouth a few times. Unable to say anything witty back, he settled with "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

The penguin leader waddled back to his mug of coffee, still with his gaze on Leroy. Private turned to his friend. "How did you do it?"

Leroy gave him a quizzical glance. "Do what?"

"You know, get Skipper off your back."

Leroy laughed. "Oh that? That's easy, once you know how."

"Really? He still thinks you're a secret agent though."

"A secret agent? I'm not that type of turtle, don't worry."

"Still." Private was unconvinced but tried not to show it.

Leroy glanced at Skipper. "By the way, have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?"

"My current situation."

"Oh, that. No, actually."

"Well come on. There's no better time than the present."

The two youngsters came over to Skipper. Skipper looked up. "Yes?"

Private started. "You see, sir, we might have a problem on our hands."

"What is it?"

Leroy replied. "I'm lost."


	4. Past Experiences

**Me: It's been a long time, but I'm back!**

**Leroy: Back from where?**

**Me: Vacation...**

**Leroy: Doesn't that give you plenty of time?**

**Me: It was Chinse New Year, all right? Give me a break! Plus, there was only one computer, and it was my father's. Do you have any idea how much time he spends on there?**

**Leroy: Please don't kill me**

**Me: I can't. You ****_are_**** an essential part of the story. Please do the disclaimer.**

**Leroy: Aquade does not own any characters of the Penguins of Madagascar or ****_most_**** of the locations in this story. She just owns me, and some other OCs that will come up later.**

**Me: Spoiler**

**Leroy: You told me to say that! Besides, I didn't tell them a lot**

**Me: Just ignore us and read the story, Readers.**

* * *

"You're what?"

"I'm lost," repeated Leroy.

Skipper began pacing. "Really, Private? This is the SECOND time you've brought a lost civilian to the base!"

Private grinned sheepishly as Leroy crossed his flippers. "I am not _just_ a civilian!" yelled the turtle.

He was ignored. Just then, Kowalski came out of his lab. "Guess what? I've-" His voice flattered as he analyzed the scene in front of him. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," grunted Rico.

"I'm lost," explained Leroy.

Kowalski glanced at Private. "Private?"

Skipper nodded. "Right on spot."

Kowalski sighed. "Well, we might as well get this over with."

The scientist sat down. "All right, Leroy. Tell us your story."

"And that's how I ended up here," finished Leroy.

Half-way through the story, Kowalski had gone out to build another submarine, and Private and Rico had gone to help him. Only Skipper was left in the HQ. The leader nodded. "Seems like a legit story."

Leroy threw his flippers up. "For the last time, I am not a spy!"

"I still don't trust you, though."

At that moment, Kowalski climbed down the hatch. "Submarine completed, sir."

"In the harbor?" asked Skipper.

Kowalski nodded. Leroy cocked his head. "In the harbor?" he repeated.

"Oh yes," Kowalski nodded. "Let's just say that you never build something too big to take out."

"Okay."

"Where's Private and Rico?" asked Skipper.

"I left them at the harbor to guard the sub," said Kowalski. "Go on there. I'll be there in thirty minutes. I just need to do some research on Leroy's group."

Leroy fidgeted. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To see where we can intercept them."

Relief came to the turtle's face. Skipper noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Something to hide, spy?"

"Nothing of importance."

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

Leroy rolled his eyes. "Are you coming?"

"Wha? Oh yes, right."

Skipper waddled toward the ladder. "Oh, and Kowalski?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to get snow cones. What favor would you like?"

Kowalski thought for a while. "Should I get the delicious and familiar taste of the blueberry or should I venture into the unknown with the grape?"

Skipper nodded doubtfully. "Right. We'll be getting you a rainbow one."

The leader left. A few minutes later, Kowalski came to a decision. "Blueberry please, Skipper."

The scientist looked around in confusion. "Skipper?"

* * *

**Leroy: When will you be back?**

**Me: I don't know *rubs head* I have two stories battling for control in my mind, at least five stories on my computer who scream at me each day to finish them so that I can have a peaceful state of mind, a story that I am itching to write but holding back because I'm afraid that I would abandon the others, homework that I recieved before the holiday, and to top it off, school starts on Monday. Good bye vacation.**

**Leroy: Didn't you skip a week of school to go on vacation?**

**Me: Yes**

**Leroy: So that means-**

**Me: Yup, a lot more work when I get back.**

**Leroy: I feel sorry for you. So, dear Readers, please review.**

**Me: And I'll give you a slice of virtual chocolate cake!**


	5. Seeing Things

**And...I'm back! Did you all miss me? Happy Valentines Day by the way. Here's a piece of chocolate for you. If you review, you get a whole box! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Leroy for the hundredth time.

It had been a while since they set off from the harbor. The penguins groaned. Private looked over at Leroy, his eyes pleading. "Can you pleeease find something else to do?"

Leroy shook his head, grinning. "Nope. It's fun to annoy you guys –especially Skipper."

Skipper looked ready to blow a fuse. Kowalski stole a look at his leader before widening his eyes. "Um, Leroy, it would be the best interest for your health if you stopped."

"Why?" Leroy caught Kowalski's eye. "Oh."

Kowalski checked their fuel gauge. "We need to make a pit stop soon. The fuel is running low."

Skipper sighed in relief. "Set the coordinates, Private."

The penguin saluted. "Aye, sir!"

He waddled over to the control panel before looking back. "Um, where to, Skipper?"

Skipper face-flippered himself before looking at Kowalski. Kowalski cleared his throat before replying. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Skipper. I know the way."

Skipper reluctantly gave Kowalski the wheel. "All right, but if you put this team in danger, I'm moving you to red and giving you maintenance duty for a week."

Kowalski lightly chuckled as he placed his flippers on the wheel. "Yes, sir."

About half an hour later, they rode into murky and polluted water. Leroy looked through the glass. "Wow. I guess those stories that the merchants brought with them are true. Sink!"

Kowalski swerved and successfully avoided the oncoming household object. "Whew! That was a close one!"

Private lightly chuckled. "I said the same thing before I was almost crashed with a truck."

Kowalski glanced at him weirdly. "Okay….."

"Anyway," Kowalski glanced at Leroy. "Thanks for the warning."

Leroy shrugged. "No problem. No wonder nobody ever came here. Or-" He thought for a while. "Nobody that has ever come here ever lived to tell the tale."

At that moment, the skeleton of a long-dead shark pasted itself on the front screen of the submarine. Private fainted immediately from shock while Skipper shook his curled up flipper at the bones. "_Great_ timing," he said sarcastically.

Rico switched on the wiper. Leroy shivered and shook his head. "I'll never get that out of my head."

"And it shall haunt you for the rest of your days," added Kowalski.

"Ehh," Skipper shrugged. "You get used to it."

The others stared at him. Skipper looked at them. "What?"

Private groggily woke up and stood. "What did I miss?"

Skipper patted his back, almost sending him toppling over again. "Good to have you back, young Private."

"Back?" Private scratched his head. "Have I been out for long?"

"Nah," Kowalski shook his head. "Skipper just likes over exaggerating stuff." He earned a glare from Skipper.

The scientist chuckled nervously before directing his gaze back to the front. A minute later, they were at their destination. "We're here, Skipper," said Kowalski.

"Find some cover for us," ordered Skipper.

It wasn't every hard to do, as junk surrounded them. Once the sub had docked, the penguins and Leroy jumped out. "Rico, you're on guard duty," said Skipper.

Rico groaned. "I've done it twice already!"

Skipper nodded. "Yes, but we need someone to keep people and civilians, not to mention our enemies, from spying us." He winked. "Use any means necessary."

Rico caught the message and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Kowalski looked between them warily. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Skipper waved it away. "Nah, it's probably nothing."

Private piped up. "But aren't you always saying for us to trust our gut?"

Skipper gave Private a forced smile. "So I did. Now, who is ready to go?"

Leroy shrugged. "I'm fine with everything."

Skipper nodded. "You and I are getting some supplies, mainly fish. Kowalski and Private will be getting the fuel."

They saluted each other before going their separate ways and leaving Rico to guard.

* * *

Rico stood around, bored. He was currently standing on the sub, scanning the area for possible threats. When were the others coming back? He sighed and looked around –still nothing. The penguin paced back and forth on the submarine.

Sure, Skipper had allowed him to use brute force if necessary, but one would need a target to be able to use force. Rico sighed again. As he continued scanning the area, his eyes caught something. Rico swiveled his head around but saw nothing.

The penguin inclined his head. He could have sworn he saw something. Remembering a trick that Skipper had taught them, Rico slowly scanned the area, this time paying more attention to his peripheral vision. There it was again!

Rico caught a glimpse of the tip of something grayish slice through the water. It couldn't be! Could it? He rubbed his eyes. After half an hour of searching, nothing was to be found. Rico half sighed in relief. After all, no sea creature besides them would even dare to enter these dirty waters. Right?

* * *

**Review and tell me what do you think Rico saw! I'm thinking of changing the title as it doesn't really have anything to do with the story. Anybody have any ideas?**


	6. Sonar Alarm

**I'm back! And with the next chapter!**

***crickets***

***clears throat* Okay then...**

**Leroy: *snickers***

* * *

Rico had debated whether he should keep what he saw to himself or tell his leader. In the end, he dismissed it as a hallucination produced by his hunger. The penguin stuffed another fish into his beak. "This is good fish," he grunted, mouth full.

Leroy stole a glance at him before laughing. Soon, the turtle was on the ground, his body shaking with laughter. Private stared at him curiously, unable to stop a smile from breaking out into his features. "What's so funny?"

Leroy took in a deep breath. He opened his mouth to answer, but choked on his words as he relived what was so funny to him. Tears of laughter glistened in his eyes. Skipper raised a non-existent brow and nudged him with his foot. "S-stop it," Leroy chocked out. "I-it tic-tickles."

Skipper looked at Kowalski, a question in his eyes. The scientist shook his head. "There is a 82.9% that he will continue laughing and a 5.2% chance that he will suffocate."

Skipper's brow rose higher. "That's another way to kill someone."

Leroy stopped laughing for a while. "You wouldn't dare. Oh, and I think your eyebrows are trying to fly off your face."

He continued laughing, Private joining him before he saw his leader's fierce glare. He got up quickly and nudged Leroy. The turtle looked up at him, cross. "What is it? I was having a blast!"

He caught Skipper's glare. "Oh,right."

Before Skipper could utter a single word, their sonar system began ringing. Private looked over at it, fear in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Only one way to find out." Skipper nodded to Rico.

The psychopath waddled to the panel before urgently shouting something in gibberish. Skipper frowned. "Slow down! What were you saying? A bye hipster? What does that mean?"

Kowalski's brow furrowed. "A high deed ring? A dry weed king? My bead spring? A sky seed swing? A lie freed ding?" He raised his flipper up in defeat. "I can't work in these conditions!"

At that moment, something slammed against the sub, rocking the whole thing. Everybody was knocked off their feet. Skipper slowly got up. "What in the name of Alaskan smoked salmon? Kowalski, analysis!"

"It would appear that something hit the sub at full velocity."

"Is there anything that I don't know?"

Before Kowalski could answer, Private pointed outside the window. "Skipper! Look!"

Kowalski gasped. "An injured civilian!"

* * *

**Not to sound desperate or anything, but please please please review!**


End file.
